Talk:BJ's Wet Sand-Castle Accident (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140223164052
Wimzie's House, an educationally entertaining series for preschool kids, premiered on YTV Canada 11 September 1995. Its PBS debut occurred 1 September 1997, after the series' production ended. The series presented the delightful adventures of Wimzie, a playful five-year-old puppet monster; her baby brother, Bo; her parents, Gratziella and Rouso-a bird/airplane pilot and dragon/firefighter, respectively; her lively 150-year-old grandmother Yaya, and her adorable puppet monster friends. Together, they learned skills of caring and sharing at Wimzie's House-a home daycare center unlike any other. Through unforgetable learning adventures and original toe-tapping sing-along songs, young viewers were introduced to topics like friendship, generosity, jealousy, diversity, and sibling rivalry, all from a preschooler's point of view. The award-winning series was created with a renowned team of educational advisors and designed to nurture children's sense of identity, expand their relationships, stimulate their curiousity, and encourage self-expression and self-esteem. Wimzie's House helped children learn to express themselves and communicate with their families and friends. From Yaya's cozy kitchen, where the kids experimented with culinary projects, to the comfortable living room couch where they curled up for naptime, Wimzie's House provided the perfect place to explore both social and family issuesthat children face everyday. The series' characters and setting were just familiar enough for kids to identify with, but different enough to underscore the fact that the action takes place in an enchanted fantasy world of monsters. Wimzie's House was produced for YTV Canada and aired in America as one of PBS's successful shows. While it still airs daily on YTV Canada's offshoot Treehouse, Wimzie's House was removed from PBS September 30, 2001. The real tragedy of the PBS cancellation was that, out of 112 shows, only 85 programs were aired in America. First Aired: YTV Canada, Sept. 1995-Dec. 1996 First U.S. Telecast: September 1, 1997 Last U.S. Telecast: September 30, 2001 Show Type: Educational Episodes 112 color episodes. Characters: WIMZIE a zany, bright, energetic, 5-year-old, as whimsical as her name. YAYA Wimzie's exceptionally lively 150-year-old (and counting!) grandmother-a wild and wacky bird. ROUSO Wimzie's dad, a loyal firefigher and recycling advocate-with a green thumb. GRATZIELLA Wimzie's mom, a funky and worldly airline pilot. BO Wimzie's 18-month-old brother, a precocious bundle of curiosity and innocence-when he's not stirring things up. JONAS Wimzie's best friend, also 5-years-old, with an impressive dirt collection and a scientific answer for everything. LOU LOU Jonas's 3-year-old sister, whose never-ending "why", makes her the perfect match for her brainy brother. HORACE a strong, brave 4-year-old, artistic and loveable. Other Minor Characters: Theme Song Lyrics: (sung by Sonja Ball) Sonya: Wake up in the morning, let's start the day! (crowd shouts WIMZIE!)/u Everybody's coming over to play. Get up mom and dad, the kids'll be here, at Wimzie's House i(chorus: at Wimzie's House) Wimzie: Go to grandma's room, is she still in her bed? She's already in the kitchen, baking bread. Forget the stairs, use the railing instead, Sonya: At Wimzie's House (chorus: at Wimzie's House) Sonya: Spend the day with Wimzie, her family, and friends, welcome to a place where the fun never ends, Everybody here is waiting for you At Wimzie's House Chorus: at Wimzie's House 'Cause we're laughing and we're learning, we're signing a song, if you learn to trust your feelings, you'll never go wrong. Wimzie: And you know that we will always belong, Sonya: At Wimzie's House (chorus: at Wimzie's House) Sonya: Lou Lou likes to dress up in beautiful clothes, Jonas likes collecting dirt where ever he goes, Horace always has a question to ask, at Wimzie's House chorus: at Wimzie's House It's a place where your imaganition is free, where you can be you... Wimzie: and I can be me chorus: 'cause thw way we are the best place to be's, Sonya: At Wimzie's House chorus: at Wimzie's House, at Wimzie's House! Show Notes and Trivia * Wimzie's House has maintained effective performance in the Monday-Friday morning line-up and on weekend mornings on Treehouse. * Wimzie's House consistently reaches the 2-11 audience and the female adults who care for them. * Wimzie's House reaches multi-ethnic households across Canada (and the U.S. when it aired there) * Wimzie's House is the first and only non-commercial television series set in a home childcare environment. * Wimzie's House was twice honored with Parents' Choice Awards for National TV Progamming. At about the same time, the series was named one of he "Top 10 New Kids' Shows" by TV Guide. * The original Wimzie's House website received over 100,000 visits by kids and adults each month. * Maryland Public Television acted as "presenting station" of Wimzie's House in the U.S., and took a false "produced in association with" credit.